


It’s Lonely in Space

by thenakednymph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I’m drunk, Keith is a fast learner, M/M, flangst, have some flangst, lance validation, touch starved lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph
Summary: Lance is lonely and hurting. Keith just wants to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is touch-starved. They both deserve affection.

“Are you okay?”

Lance startles at the voice behind him but doesn’t turn around. 

He shakes his head, chafing at his arms, trying to swallow enough of the pain to speak. 

Keith takes a step closer, curious and concerned. “What’s wrong?”

They’re in the middle of their night cycle. Keith knows they both have insomnia but something about tonight feels different. This time something’s wrong. 

“I’m lonely Keith.” Lance lifts his eyes and Keith can see they’re wet. 

He’s so surprised by the open honesty in Lance’s face he can’t quite process what Lance has said. 

“What?” 

Lance gestures to the walls showing the stars. “It’s big out here and it’s cold and it’s dark and I don’t know what to do with all this space.” His face falls and his arm drops back to his side. “I’m not used to it.” He looks around at the high ceiling, the wide open room, arms pressed close to his sides. 

“I don’t like it. It’s empty and loud and everything echoes. And I’m tired and alone and touch-starved.” He wipes a hand over his face and Keith’s forehead crinkles. Lance looks stricken. 

“Can I help?” Keith’s head tilts to the side, dark bangs brushing against his cheek. 

Lance smiles sadly, arms still pressed close, like he’s hugging himself. 

“Not in any way you’d be comfortable with,” he says. His voice is low and soft, laced with regret. Like whatever he needs, it hurts that Keith can’t give it to him. 

Keith frowns. “You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do.” It’s a resigned sound and Lance rubs a hand over his arm again like he’s fighting off a chill. He stares out at the stars, shoulders bowed under some invisible weight. 

“I need touch,” Lance says softly. He stares at the stars, his mind making constellations, trying to force a familiarity that isn’t there. More tears streak down his face. 

“Oh.”

Lance winces. He holds himself tightly, turning away from the wall. 

“Told you,” he says softly, making for the door. 

Keith catches his wrist, hand snapping out and latching onto Lance. 

“I didn’t say no,” he snaps. He drops Lance’s hand when it looks like he isn’t going to run. 

“I just- I’m not good at it,” Keith admits, looking awkward. He scratches at the back of his neck. “I don't know what to do or what your boundaries are. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable but I don’t know what you need either.” That little crease of frustration is back but his eyes are sharp and determined. Like he wants to help. 

“Do you need a hug? Do you need to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie? Do you need someone to sleep next to? Is this going to turn into sex?” There’s no real emotion to the words other than an honest frustration and a need for answers. 

Lance blinks at him in surprise, a flush rising to his cheeks but want gnaws at his stomach. “Yes.” 

“Yes what?” Keith’s hands slap against his thighs as he gestures, a breath of frustration leaving him.

“All of it,” Lance admits weakly. “I’ll take wherever you can give me.” Emotion is thick in his voice. “I just need contact.” 

“Okay.” Keith steps into him, pulling Lance into a hug so abruptly it throws him off balance. It sends a wave of warmth through him and Lance sinks into Keith’s heat, conforming to the shape of his body, the rhythm of his breathing. 

It comes as a relief and he lets out a groan of relief, holding Keith close. Tears are thick in his throat. 

“I’ve never done this before,” Keith says softly, one hand on Lance’s back as he struggles to breathe. “But I want to help.”

Lance sniffles against his throat. “But you hate touch.” His arms are tucked to his chest like he’s afraid of making contact Keith won’t like. 

Keith is silent and Lance lifts his head to look at him. “Don’t you?” 

Keith shrugs one shoulder. “I don’t like being touched by strangers, but isn’t everyone like that?” His forehead creases. “It’s different if it’s people I trust.” 

Lance’s hands flex on Keith’s shoulders where they’ve landed now that he’s opened up. 

“Am I one of those?” Lance doesn’t mean for it to come out so small and needy. But he wants to be someone Keith trusts. 

Keith frowns like it’s a stupid question. “Of course you are.” 

A flush of warmth cuts through Lance, ripping up his middle and lodging in his throat. He swallows around it. 

“Oh.” 

He puts his head back on Keith’s shoulder, arms sliding around his waist, holding him. Keith runs a hand over Lance’s back and he lets out a deep sigh, sinking into him more comfortably. 

“So what’s next?” Keith asks. “Movie?”

Lance snorts. “We just gonna work our way through the list?” he teases, already feeling better. 

“If that’s what you want.” 

Lance’s heart slams against his ribs and for a moment he struggles to breathe. 

“Okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

Keith leads Lance down the hall to his room, holding his hand the whole way. 

“You gonna sleep with me too?” Lance teases, thumb running over Keith’s knuckle, fascinated by the contrast of their skin. The door opens and Keith leads him inside.

He flips back the covers on the bed, kicking off his boots without letting go of Lance’s hand. 

“Not tonight,” he says. Lance almost swallows his tongue at the seriousness in Keith’s voice. “You deserve better than a one-night stand.” 

He crawls into bed, futzing with the pillows and fluffing them as Lance stands there flabbergasted. 

Lance’s eyes burn. He wants this. More than he thought he did. 

“But if you want to cuddle and watch that movie or spend the night you’re welcome to.”

When Keith reaches out and tugs on Lance’s hand to draw him into bed Lance resists. Confusion crosses Keith’s face as he finally looks up and that dull ache in Lance’s heart sharpens. 

“I can’t,” he whispers. 

Keith looks more confused, his head tipping to the side. “I thought this was what you needed?” It doesn’t sound accusing, just honestly confused and Lance hurts for a whole new reason. 

“Keith-” Lance lets his hand slip free, curling it against his chest protectively and taking a step back. “I can’t.” He shakes his head, hating that he’s crying again. 

Keith steps slowly back onto the floor, like he’s afraid Lance will run. And he probably should. But he can’t will himself to leave. 

“Lance?”

Lance curls into himself again, his heart aching. He shakes his head, chin tucked to his chest as he presses his arms over his ribs, trying to keep the broken pieces of himself together. 

“Please don’t run,” Keith whispers, one hand hovering in the air and Lance cries. 

“I thought this was what you wanted?” He sounds as small as Lance feels. 

“It is!” Lance clutches at the fabric over his chest, nails dragging lines over his skin through the material. He sucks in a deep breath, staring up at the ceiling and blinking rapidly. 

“God, it is. More than anything,” he chokes. He lowers his head, blinking back tears and looks at Keith, shaking his head. “But I can’t.”

Frustration builds in Keith’s eyes and Lance feels his heart break. 

“I can’t do this to you.” He shakes his head and makes for the door but Keith steps in front of him. 

“I’m not trying to trap you,” he says quickly, hands in the air between them, trying to soothe. “But please talk to me. Cause I think there’s been a misunderstanding here.” 

Lance keeps his head lowered. “I feel like I’m leading you on,” he chokes, the words fighting their way out of him. “You’re all I’ve ever wanted. This is all I’ve ever wanted-“ He gestures around the room, their eyes finally meeting again. “And now you’re giving it to me and I-”

“Lance, I’m not doing this out of pity.” Keith steps forward, cutting him off. Lance leans towards him as he does, too weak to run, too afraid to touch. 

“I want to help,” Keith says softly. His hands are still hovering between them. 

Lance shakes his head, adamant. “You don’t get it,” he argues weakly. 

“Please look at me.” Keith’s voice is so faint it draws Lance’s head up against his will. 

His face is blotchy and his eyes are red. His whole body hurts but Keith is looking at him like he’s the most beautiful thing in the universe. 

He takes another step forward, tentatively touching his fingers to Lance’s cheek. His eyes flutter shut on a sigh at the contact, leaning into it. 

“You’re not leading me anywhere I don’t already want to go,” Keith promises, voice as soft as his fingers against Lance’s skin. “I don’t care what this turns into,” he whispers. “Whether you need me as a friend, a lover, or a partner.” He presses his palm flush to Lance’s cheek, closing the space between them further. “I’ll take you anyway I can get you.” 

Lance’s knees buckle. 

“Let me be here for you,” he whispers against Lance’s ear, catching him as he falls. “Please.” 

Lance shudders, clinging to Keith with his heart and his hands now that he knows he can. 

“I need you,” he cries, hiding his tears against Keith’s shoulder. A sob shudders through him. “I need you so much.” 

Keith keeps him upright, carefully backing them both towards the bed.

“I’m here,” he promises, holding him tightly. “I’m right here.”


End file.
